The Phoenix Among Us
by J ComiLim
Summary: Phoenix: the legendary bird that rises from its own ashes. That's what Amu did, but Ikuto could never accept it. Why? Because he didn't understand. He never would anyways, in Amu's eyes.


**J ComiLim: **Hey, this is J ComiLim with her latest story: The Phoenix Among Us!

**Ikuto: **Wasn't your name NekoBerryKisses?

**J ComiLim: **It _was_, but I like my name now better.

**Amu: **Why?

**J ComiLim: **I just do... now, I don't own Shugo Chara! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Amu? Are you awake?" A little blonde boy knocked on her head, seeing if anyone was home.<p>

Apparently not.

"Earth to my _personal pain in the butt_." The Hotori tried everything he knew.

Nothing would work.

Except _one_.

But he knew better than to go that far.

He'd have better luck trying to find Ikuto and have him wake her up.

After all, Ikuto did have a crush on Amu, right?

He probably knew some way to do it.

And so the blonde left the girl who was buried in a pile of books in the corner of the library.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed speed dial number one.

_Ring, ring!_

"_Hello?_" The Tsukiyomi answered. Tadase sighed.

"Ikuto, please don't do that. It reminds me of _Charlie the Unicorn_."

"_I thought you loved _Charlie the Unicorn," Ikuto commented.

"Well, not anymore. I don't even have time for it."

"_If you don't have time for things, why call me?"_ Tadase could almost hear Ikuto's eyebrow raise.

Or if not hear it, imagine hearing it.

"Because Amu fell asleep in the library. Again." Tadase waited for a response and that response was Ikuto's sigh.

"_Okay, I'll go wake her up. What do you need her for?"_ Tadase smiled. He knew he could count on a Tsukiyomi.

"We have to make a scale model of the school and there's no damn way I'm doing this thing alone."

"_Remind me again why I didn't take up BS Physics with you guys?_"

"Because you wanted to play more girls, I think."

"_Oh yeah…"_

"Well, anyways, go wake up Amu for me and tell her to meet me at _K&H Café_, yeah? Her parents forbid me from entering her apartment." Ikuto couldn't help but chuckle.

"_I can't believe that they thought _you_ were the bad influence_."

"I know right?"

"_Ha, ha! Yeah, I'll wake her up_."

"Thanks, man." Tadase hung up and slid the phone in his pocket before heading off to the café.

Meanwhile, our little playboy Ikuto headed for the library – his favorite place.

Now, I know what you're thinking: if Ikuto's not fond of studying, why would it be his favorite place?

Well, for a couple of reasons actually:

1) It was quiet. Ikuto loved quiet;

2) It made a beautiful hiding place when teachers are looking to give you detention; and

3) Amu was almost always there.

As he entered the library, he found a bunch of bookworms reading like there was no tomorrow, a couple trying to find a private place and a little black shoe off in the far corner.

More specifically _Amu's_ shoe.

Ikuto walked toward the shoe and checked its direction. If the boy's hunch was correct, his best friend went _that _way. And by that way, I meant toward the study room on the second floor.

Ikuto picked up the shoe and took the elevator, then headed for the small study room. He was right.

There Amu was.

On the floor.

Asleep.

But no one could tell it was Amu besides Ikuto and Tadase. Why, you ask?

Because no one except for those two knew of a girl that slept under a bunch of books and found it comfortable.

Oh, and also the girl herself, of course.

Ikuto opened the door and closed it behind him, cleaning the books and placing them neatly on the desk in the room. Looking at the girl he loved, he smile.

"Hey, Amu, wake up. You guys need to finish a project in Physics."

"Physics?" Amu mumbled in her sleep. Ikuto chuckled at the adorable sight. "That sounds delicious."

"Amu, seriously. Do you want me to lie down on you? I'm pretty sure you remember just how heavy I am," Ikuto reminded. Amu started moving around a bit.

"Five more minutes, mommy. I just found my happy place." Ikuto rolled his eyes and rolled Amu over and laid down on the girl's stomach.

Admittedly, it made a pretty good pillow despite her small, skinny figure.

And he laid there with her for about two minutes before getting up and poking Amu's cheek.

"Amu, want me to tell Odiakin-sensei about your hidden bangs?"

"I'm up, I'm up!" Amu announced, picking herself up off of the ground. She looked around and looked at the time on her watch. "Geez, Ikuto. I hate it when you do that."

"But it got you up, didn't it?" Ikuto smirked.

"Ugh. Whatever. So, what are you doing here?"

"Tadase wanted to finish this project with you." Realization had hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Crap! The scale model of the school!" Amu looked at all the books around her. "How long has he been waiting?"

"It's been about ten minutes since he called me to wake you up. You might wanna head there now."

"Damn it… Ikuto, could you-"

"Put away the books for you while you head over to _K&H Café_ because that's where Tadase's waiting for you? Sure." Amu breathed a sigh of relief.

"You're a lifesaver!" Amu hugged Ikuto tight before rushing off to meet up with Tadase.

Ikuto took a look at all the books around him. There must have been at least thirty Physics books in this room.

"There is no damn way I'm putting all of this away." The door opened once again.

"Ah, _there's_ my shoe!" Amu quickly put it on before leaving again. "Bye!"

Ikuto followed her on her way out, finding a different study room to go fall asleep in.

* * *

><p><strong>J ComiLim: <strong>What did you think?

**Amu: **Go to hell. I do _not_ sleep in the library!

**Ikuto: **Not unless its with me, that is.

**J ComiLim: **Aw, you two are just so cute!

**Amu: **Hmph.

**J ComiLim: **Review, please?


End file.
